The Kryptonian's Little Brother
by McLanche
Summary: A mysterious boy appears out of nowhere in a corn field in the outskirts of Smallville, and is found by Chloe, bearing a Kryptonian symbol in his right shoulder. And suddenly Clark has a little brother.
1. Episode 01: The Mysterious One

**[THE KRYPTONIAN'S LITTLE BROTHER]**

** by McLanche**

**DISCLAIMER!**

I do NOT own Smallville, Superman, or any of the canon characters, nor am I profiting from this history in any way. This piece is purely for entertainment only. I do own the mysterious boy and the plot, only.

* * *

**[EPISODE 01 - THE MYSTERIOUS ONE]**

Cold. That was the first thing he felt. Maybe it was what brought him back from the darkness of unconsciousness. Or maybe it was the throbbing pain in his chest. His eyes opened slowly, and they hurt as well. He looked around, confused, and saw he was surrounded by some kind of green stuff, like sticks with green delicate platforms sticking out of it, swaying with the wind and the rain. Analyzing his surrounds made no difference. He didn't knew where he was. He didn't knew who he was. He didn't understand anything. He got up slowly, his legs trembling and trying to support him, even if only barely. His chest was hurting to the point of making him sick. With some effort, he managed some steps. It was raining, with dark clouds in the sky. Different from the green things around him, he knew what water was. The water falling from the sky was the rain. At least something was familiar so far.

He walked for some time, the gray ragged clothes he was wearing already drenched by the rain, with the green "things", for the lack of a better word, rubbing uncomfortably in his body. He could hear some noise ahead. It was a kind of rumbling, that sounded somewhat familiar, but he couldn't say what it was. He could say that he was walking towards it, for sure, though. But he didn't knew if he would be able to reach it.

His torso was as bad as before, and the nausea was getting worse. He was also felling dizzy and his vision was blurring terribly. The rain and the wind weren't making it any easier, as the cold almost made him shake. He fought the urges of throwing up or passing out, heroically. He got out of the field of green sticks that surrounded him, looking around. He was standing on a firm and solid gray colored ground. The rain was falling harder, making hard to see or hear, but he could tell the noise from before was getting real close. He looked at the direction and saw something big and red, with lights on it, close to him and heading his way very fast. He looked at it, scared, but he didn't have the strength to dodge it, so he raised his hands as if that could protect him from the incoming threat.

* * *

Chloe Sullivan always took pride in being a cautious driver. She always drove respecting the speed limits, the pedestrians, and every traffic law she knew. She even took extra caution when it was raining this bad. Unfortunately even people this cautious could make mistakes from time to time and these little events could turn to be critical moments which could prevent accidents. But well, everyone was allowed to take their attention off the road to change CD's, at some point.

She really needed some music to help her clear her head. Preferably some that could cheer her up. Things were really messed up for her after discovering about Clark's abilities, and then learn that he wasn't meteor infected but actually an alien who came to Earth during the meteor shower. Not that it would change the way she felt about him, but it was a lot to process, anyway. She didn't really cared about it, because Clark Kent was Clark Kent, with or without powers, alien or not, and he was the man she loved since high school and up to date, but even then she felt like if she thought too much about it, her head would split open. Not to mention that thinking of her unrequited love for him was a good way to have a headache. And music could stop her from thinking too hard, as she'd been doing since she left Metropolis this afternoon.

That's why she decided to change the CD's.

It happened too fast. She took the case from the passenger's seat, maintaining the wheel of her New Beetle straight, by pressing her left leg against it. She looked to the road and it was clear. Her eyes rolled back to the radio, and the blonde inserted the CD on the device, shifting the tracks while the CD loaded. Seconds later, Angus Young started the initial riff of Back in Black. Nothing like classic rock to elevate her mood in a gloomy-looking afternoon such as that. Her eyes shifted back to the road, and someone suddenly was standing in the way of her car. By pure instinct, her left foot hurried to the brake. The tires screamed, protesting against the friction being forced upon them, doing it's best to stop it's movement. But even if her speed wasn't that high, the wet road got in the way of the breaking attempt, and the person in front of her did no effort to avoid it.

Unable to do anything else, Chloe closed her eyes, gripping the wheel tightly and letting out a cry as she ran over the person. With a loud noise, the car came to a abrupt halt, as if hitting a wall. Chloe felt the shock, and the pressure the seat belt put in her shoulder, hurting it. After some seconds trying to overcome the soft dizziness, the blonde opened her eyes, ready to jump off the car and run to the victim of her distraction. She gasped out of surprise as she saw he standing right where he was before, apparently unharmed by the accident. The girl got out of the car in a hurry, and immediately felt the rain pouring over her, not caring about it.

"Are you alright?!" - she asked, as she walked over to the person. He was standing, his hands in the hood of the car, as if lifted to protect himself. The hood was bent and twisted in strange ways rugged around his hands, but the damage in the car was minimal. But that didn't crossed her mind, as she was worried about the boy. She spoke again, and as always when she got nervous, the words came out in a fast sentence - "Jesus, I'm so sorry. I was distracted for a second there and then you appeared out of nowhere! I tried to break, but..." - she trailed off her blabbering, seeing his reaction.

The boy looked at her, and seemed startled, trying to take a step as he crossed his arms in front of him, but instead he tumbled back, falling on his butt. For some reason, the confusion in his eyes told her he could not understand what she was talking. He was a teenager, fifteen tops. His shoulder length light brown hair was a mess. It was drenched, but as well dirty and messy. His face was delicate, soft but was dirty as well, as if he had never taken a bath. His eyes were the lightest blue she had ever seen, but it seemed kind of unfocused. She could tell that he was skinny, through the ragged clothes he was wearing.

He was equally surprised with everything, but noticed when someone, appearing to be the same species as his, approached him after leaving the red kind of thing he could assimilate with a transportation of some sort, talking to him in a language he didn't knew. He could tell she was trying to communicate with him, but nothing she said made sense to him. He was shocked that he somehow stopped the red vehicle with his hands, what was surprising to him not only due to his actual health condition but for the concept of being stronger than it. He looked at the blonde that kept getting closer.

"And how did you stopped my car with your hands?" - she asked out loud, clearly for herself, as she crouched near to him. Even if he didn't looked hurt from the accident, looking closely, he didn't seemed healthy at all - "You don't look so fine. I think I should drive you to a hospital..." - She trailed off, as her eyes suddenly moved to his shoulder. Through a big hole in his shirt she had a nice view of the right side of his thin upper torso. His shoulder bore a scar of a symbol she knew. Clark had shown it to her. It was a Kryptonian symbol. A stretched pentagon with a two circles inside, one smaller above a larger one, shaped like a number eight. That made the young woman reconsider.

"Or maybe not..." - She looked again in his light blue eyes.

He didn't respond. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't had the strength. And even if he had, he would just say that he didn't understood anything she just said. Instead responding, he leaned to his right, slowly, as if he was putting all his effort in avoiding it, his eyes closing. He couldn't stay awake anymore. He was scared of the world around him, of not knowing anything, and didn't want to lose his consciousness, but the pain and dizziness reached it's peak. But before he passed out, he felt the other person hold him, and try to pull him up. Semi-conscious, he tried his best to help her lift him, even without knowing what she intended.

Chloe managed, with the boy's help, to get him to the car. She help him in the passenger's seat, after she tossed her CD case to the back seat. She closed the door, and got back to the driver's seat, trying the ignition. The car's engine started right away. She sighed in relief, and continued her way to Smallville. The boy closed his eyes as soon as the car started its movement, and passed out. Chloe turned the music off, and took her cell phone, dialing Clark's number. He answered right after the first ring.

"Clark? Yeah, it's me... You won't believe what just happened..." - she said, as the car made its way through the road, heading to Smallville.

* * *

"So... Do you think he is a Kryptonian?" - Chloe asked, looking at the boy laying in the bed of one spare room in her apartment. She dried him with an old towel, and then tookoff his shirt, covering him with a blanket, to warm him up a little. His nude chest showed the scar like symbol on his right shoulder, as well as a big bruise in the middle and left part of his torso, that judging by the purple tone, was filled with blood.

"The symbol in his shoulder certainly is." - answered Clark Kent, also staring at the boy. - "The fact that he stopped your car with his hands points towards that. But if he were Kryptonian, he shouldn't be wounded."

"I guess..." - said the blond, frowning. - "But his injury did not came from the accident. At least, I don't think it did. Could it be that he got wounded without powers, and his powers got back before the accident?"

"When I get hurt without my powers, my body regenerates instantly as soon as I get them back." - Clark explained. - "It should be the same for him, if he really were Kryptonian."

She nodded, understanding the point. It was hard to make accurate deductions about something she still didn't knew completely.

"He can be a meteor infected boy." - she said, her arms crossed by her chest.

"It could fit his condition, but not the symbol." - he retorted. - "Did he said anything before passing out?" - it was his time to ask.

"Nothing. I think he would, but didn't had the strength to." - she said, as she left the room, followed by her friend. She entered the kitchen and took two cups, filling them with hot, black coffee, just finished by the coffee machine. She took one, and Clark the other. - "But by the look in his face, I don't think he understood me."

"He was probably too dizzy to understand your words."

"Could be. I don't know." - she answered him, and they both made their way to the couch in the living room. - "What should we do with him? I mean, if he is like you, we can't take him to a hospital, even if he is injured."

"Can you take care of him for a while?" - he asked sipping his coffee.

"Sure. What you're planning?" - she drank as well.

"I'll go the Fortress of Solitude, and ask Jor-El about him." - he answered, looking at her - "Then, I think I'll need to buy him some clothes, before the town's stores close by the day."

Chloe nodded, blowing her drink, making the steam twist and contort as if complaining against her action. She looked at it distracted, as she agreed with him, thinking.

"Why do you think Jor-El would know him?"

"He knows a lot. As far as I know he can even be the one behind it." - answered Clark. - "I know he can give abilities to other people, if he think it's convenient..."

"Why would he do it to him?" - asked the blond, intrigued.

"I don't think it's his doing. I'm just making my point. Jor-El knows a lot about almost everything. Maybe he can give some answers" - he paused a moment to take another sip from his coffee and then continued. - "Do you think you're gonna be alright, alone with him?" - he asked as he put the empty cup on the table. - "I mean, he's injured but he is still strong, judging by what he did with your car."

"Oh, it's alright, Clark." - she answered, with a bright smile - "I don't think he's aggressive or anything."

"Alright. I'll be back as fast as I can. I trust your judgment, but I rather be here when he wakes up..." - he said.

"Well, knowing how fast you can be, I don't think that's a problem." - she said, still smiling. Clark gave her a light smile, at the comment. It was still strange to talk about his abilities with someone other then his parents.

"See you later Chloe." - he said, and sped out of the room, so fast she couldn't even see the blur. The wind from his movement blown her hair all over her face and shoulders, and she closed her eyes to protect them. Faster then the blink of an eye, he simply disappeared.

"See you Clark." - She said to the now empty room, a faint smile playing in her lips. Those incredible abilities made Clark even more appealing than normal.

She then leaned behind in the couch, looking for comfort, the cup still in her hands. The heavy rain tapped the window constantly, filling the room with its soft sound. It had passed a little more than one hour since the accident. She parked in front of the Talon, and Clark was already there, waiting for her as they planned over the phone. He carried the boy upstairs, where she dried him and put him to bed, after covering the bed with plastic towels they used to cover tables at the Talon.

Finishing her coffee, the blond decided to take a shower and relax a little. Clark was fast, probably was already at the Fortress, but even he had to talk in normal speed and that meant it would take some time for him to come back. After washing the two cups, she went to the bathroom and took a shower without hurry. After the bath, already dressed, she walk to room the boy was.

She got there and looked at him. He was still asleep, apparently he didn't move at all while sleeping, still in the same position as when they put him in bed. But the bruise was smaller, as if healing at a fast pace. She got closer, curious, observing. It could be seen by the naked eye. Little by little, the bruise was regenerating, his skin returning to normal as if spreading itself over the wounded tissue. It was hardly "instantly", like Clark said it happened with him, but probably would be completely healed in the next hours. Totally inhuman. Maybe Kryptonian. Could be something else. She understood too little of the subject to be able to jump at conclusions. She would have to wait for Clark, hoping that he could bring some answers.

* * *

Back in Metropolis, in an old warehouse by the docks, four man prepared themselves for a work. A contracted job that seemed way underrated for they abilities. All of them were big shots in they area of expertise, expensive contractors that generally only accepted topnotch services. The job of the night wasn't what they usually did. The normal contracts they accepted were mostly for stealing first class art works, industrial secrets and eventually killing someone. But working to steal something they didn't knew what it was, made all of them uneasy. They couldn't complain though. The employer was paying almost triple their usual price. And this meant that whatever was they were about to get, it was priceless, and the employer wanted it took care by the best contractors in town. Them.

The only catch was who they had to deal with. They didn't knew what to steal, but they did knew from who they would be stealing and where to get it.

"Let's review the plan. The convoy will leave Luthorcorp exactly at 0300h and follow the 4th Avenue until Jeffrey Street." - said the muscular man, short spiked blonde hair and brown hard eyes. His tone was cold and devoid of emotion. - "Then it will take a left turn and follow Jeffrey Street until the 7th avenue, heading for the airport." - his finger traced the route on the map laid in the table before them.

"You're sure that's the route it will take, Nickels?" - asked one of the others, the youngest of them.

"This information was given to us by the employer, meathead. Of course its accurate." - Said the third, the oldest of the four. He had a strong British accent.

"How can you be so sure?" - asked the young man again. - "We've ran into some pretty fucked up shit in the past, relying in garbage the employers dug from the target. How can we know this crap is hot?"

"He said he's got a spy inside Luthorcorp." - it was Nickels who answered - "And judging by the price they're paying us, he really want whatever is in it and probably double checked the information. Now, can we continue?"

The fourth member, quiet so far, made a circular gesture with his left hand, clearly meaning, "go on".

"The convoy will hit this intersection sometime between 0310h or 0320h." - Nickles index finger tapped twice in the intersection he mentioned - "Then, Eliah and Keane will close their path with the Hummer. I'll block the street behind them, and Randall will flank their left. Their right will be turned to the guardrail." - he explained, while running his finger across the map.

The other three nodded.

"Now, we know it's gonna be three cars. Two security escorts, and one armoured truck. Four security officers each escort, plus the driver and companion in the armoured car. It can have additional officers in the back of the truck. Keane and I will blow the two escorts as soon as they stop. The other's we will shoot as soon as they leave the armored vehicle."

"Then we take the armoured truck, and drive it until Route 11 where our own truck is parked. We move the package to our truck, and drive to the rendezvous point. We make the exchange and then we can come back home and celebrate with expensive drinks and naked girls."

"So, we're all set?" - asked Eliah, the youger one.

"Yeah. Let's get ready ladies." - replied Randall, with his british accent.

* * *

Clark got to the Fortress, seconds after leaving Chloe's apartment above the Talon. The crystal like building was dead and silent as always, until he entered, walking until the main crystals of the place. The cold didn't bother him. Not the temperature coldness anyway. But the cold that emanated from the Kryptonian-like building, was unnerving. It was too white and most of all, too devoid of life. Maybe because it remembered him of a place he would never know. A place he knew it didn't existed anymore.

"Jor-El, I need to speak to you." - He said, looking at the one big crystal in front of him.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the crystal glowed faintly, as if building the energy to shine bright, letting out a small humming. Suddenly the glow stabilized, and a voice sounded, as if the hole Fortress was answering his call.

"What do you seek, my son?" - came the voice, strong and calm. It seemed to come from everywhere around him. Almost as if reverberating from all the crystals at the same time.

"Knowledge. I found a boy this afternoon. He has a Kryptonian symbol in his shoulder. Do you know anything about it?" - Clark asked, looking at the glowing crystal as if someone was there.

"No. I'm not aware of the fact you're describing, my son." - replied the Kryptonian consciousness inhabiting the Fortress.

"He has shown to be stronger then a normal human, and probably more resilient then one as well." - continued Clark. - "But he's injured and do not seem to be invulnerable, like me. I considered the possibility of him being Kryptonian, even if it's remote."

"It's most unlikely that this stranger you have met is in fact Kryptonian." - replied Jor-El. - "But whatever he is, he may be a threat. His lineage must be discovered, as well as his intentions."

"That's the reason I'm here." - retorted the son.

"You'll need to expose the boy to your weakness, an observe his reaction, to verify his lineage." - the voice was paused and slow, almost reflective. - "If the results come inconclusive, then you shall bring him here."

Clark nodded.

"I'll be on my way then." - he said, and then returned to Smallville, faster than the human thought.

* * *

Chloe was again in the kitchen, preparing her dinner. She wasn't the cook type of girl, but she could manage a simple soup. Normally she would go downstairs at the Talon and grab a croissant, but making a soup, she would have something healthy to offer the boy, in case he woke up, and she also could invite Clark for dinner, what was always nice.

It had passed two hours since Clark left the apartment. He called once back from the Arctic, and said he would buy some clothes for the boy, and then return to the farm to pick up something they would need, explain things to his parents and then he would go to her place. Now, all she could do was wait for him. And cook.

She hoped he could gather something on the boy. Her imagination, one of her most prominent characteristics, was already creating thousands scenarios about the circumstances. That's what usually happened when her curiosity wasn't satisfied. Her mind kept creating possibilities about the unexplainable, over and over again. She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard one of the doors open. There were only two doors closed in the apartment. The entrance door, which was locked, and the room the boy was, which she closed on purpose so she would be aware if he tried to leave the room.

She walked back to the living room, in which the door to the two rooms were located. Looking at the door of his room, she could see it was half opened, and from the soft dark in the room two bright, scared and mostly of all, curious blue eyes, watched her attentively.

** [CONTINUES...]**

* * *

**[AUTHOR´S NOTES]**

**(Please, Read)**

Hello there!

This is my first attempt in a Smallville fan fiction, and my second attempt writing in English. So please, excuse some of my grammatical errors. I created this story thinking about Chloe. I am a huge fan of her character and I always thought she should be with Clark. But obviously, they had to make it canon and he couldn't be with her. So, instead of writing a fiction of he ending with her, I decided to create her own personal Superboy. He is younger then her because I like older woman, younger man relationships and because it turns the relationship more problematic, with taboos and such and consequentially more fun to work with.

I intend to lead the plot to a action-based comic style story, with the romance between all the characters developing slowly and hopefully in a believable and coherent pace.

Hope you all liked the first chapter, and ask you to review it with your opinions, critics and impressions.


	2. Episode 02: Heritage

**[THE KRYPTONIAN'S LITTLE BROTHER]**

by McLanche

**DISCLAIMER!**

I do NOT own Smallville, Superman, or any of the canon characters, nor am I profiting from this story in any way. This piece is for entertainment only. I do own the mysterious boy and the plot.

**WARNINGS AND REMINDERS!**

First of all, I forgot to add in the previous chapter, but this fiction takes place in the Fifth Season, and from here it will follow its own storyline. Second, as I said already, I'm not American and all I know about its culture and lifestyle I saw in movies, series and such, and as the story progresses I'll need some details that can't be provided by them. I could really use some help with this, and want to know if anyone is interested in helping me with it. I'd really appreciate it. So, if you can or is interested in helping me write this story, please contact me.

* * *

**[EPISODE 02 - HERITAGE (WHO AM I?)]**

"Hello..." - started Chloe, her voice trailing off, herself being a little unsure of what to say. - "Are you feeling better?" - she asked while staring into those curious blue eyes that seemed to analyze her from the half opened door. She could see he was scared. - "It's ok to come out. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything..."

But he didn't reply, only looking at her from where he stood. He heard her but couldn't understand what she was saying. He remembered her from before, and could tell she was again trying to communicate with him, but her language was strange and confusing. Her voice on the other hand was almost like music. Something that could reach inside his soul and make his fear sway. It was enough to calm him down a little and put him at ease, to some extent. He wouldn't dare walk out of the room yet, though. He rather stay protected, with the door between them, even if he felt better now. No pain, no dizziness. His head was clear and he could think straight. But he still couldn't remember who he was, where he were or where he had been until then. His life was a complete blank until woken up in that field.

"Can you tell me your name?" - she continued, looking at him, but noticed his confusion soon afterwards. - "You're not understanding a word I'm saying, are you?" - she asked, with a little smile. He kept staring confusedly at her.

He wasn't understanding her at all. She was as big a mystery to him as himself. But every time she spoke she made him calmer. He wasn't aware of the reason, but he could feel the peaceful and gentle tone in her voice slowly blowing his fear away.

"You can come closer, if want. I won't bite you." - she smiled. Talking seemed pointless if he didn't understood her, but people are so used to talk that they did even if realizing its pointless. - "Come here. It's ok." - continued the blonde, beckoning him gently. Her voice was warm and gentle. He couldn't understand the meaning of her words, but the gesture of her hand seemed clear. Deciding to trust her, he slowly opened the door a little more, so he could walk through it. He approached slowly, carefully and cautious. She didn't move. She didn't want to scare him. Looking at his chest, Chloe saw that the bruise had disappeared completely. No trace of the wound he bore when she removed the remains of his shirt.

"That's right, come closer. See? Nothing to be worried about." - she said, still smiling.

He didn't replied, walking until he was close to her. His hair had dried while he slept, and was even messier than when she first saw him. The towel she used to dry him before had cleaned him up a little bit, but he still needed a shower, and badly. But she paid no mind to that. He would have time for that later. Now she was determined to get to know a little more of her mysterious guest. He stopped in front of her, in the reach of her arms, still staring at her, curiously. Like he was analyzing every detail, every small peculiarity of her appearance. Chloe felt strange being under that stare, but it wasn't unnerving as being stared at normally felt like. Even if staring, his look was somewhat harmless and innocent. Like a baby looking at the world for the first time.

Slowly, he raised his hand stretching it in her direction. She didn't felt threatened by it. Still smiling, she tilted her head sideways, curiously of what he would do. Her movement had been soft and smooth, completely harmless, but instantly made his hand retreat back to his chest as if protecting himself. She grinned, amused by his innocent reactions.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to startle you. It's alright." - even if he looked like fifteen, it was like talking with a two years old.

He looked at her for a few moments, and then felt reassured enough to try again. His hand traced its way to her face, slowly. This time, she didn't move, not wanting to scare him again. His fingertips touched her face, slowly caressing her cheek, discovering her skin, and feeling its softness. Her smile widened, which made his hand back off a little again. But seeing she didn't looked bothered by it, he slowly moved it back to her face. Sliding his fingertips delicately, his index finger made its way to her lips, and he traced them with his fingers. For Chloe, the gesture seemed like he never had seen another human before. Almost like the shape of a person was completely unknown to him.

That idea was even more tangible, when the boy raised his left hand, touching his own lips, as if comparing with hers. Touching them, he could say it felt similar. So he quickly came to the conclusion that in fact, he was the same as her, or at least, something very close to what she was. Forgetting about his left hand, his right hand slid back from her lips to her cheek, and then lower, caressing softly her neck, where he found her hair. He touched it, playing with it in his fingers, discovering.

Chloe was amused by his curiosity and apparently complete lack of knowledge. It was just as strange as it was intriguing. And cute, for some reason. Just like a little child, only bigger. His hand withdrew from her hair, and he touched his own, seemingly comparing it with hers. She couldn't help but smile.

"You see? You're like me." - she said her bright characteristic grin.

Looking at her, her beautiful smile, the boy couldn't help a smile of his own. And slowly the corner of his lips bent upwards, taking shape in a sweet and innocent smile. It was like he was discovering his own ability to do it. Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah, you can smile too." - stated the blond, her usual smile playing in her lips.

The boy's smile was short lived though, as it instantly disappeared as soon as they both heard the knock in the front door. He suddenly retreated back to the room, taking cover behind the wall, only his head poking out of the entrance to the room, his eyes glued at the front door. Chloe smiled at him and walked to the door, opening it. Clark was standing in the other side, dressed in his blue jeans, blue shirt, red jacket combination. He was holding a yellow plastic bag which clearly had some clothes inside.

"Hey Chloe."

"Clark, come in." - she said with a smile. - "He just woke up."

"Oh. Did he said something?" - the Kryptonian entered the living room, looking around. He easily spotted the boy.

"Nothing so far. He's very... Unusual." - she answered, with her playful smile. - "I don't think he understand what we say. He seems pretty lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah. Just before you got here, he was analyzing me, like if I was the first girl he ever saw." - Chloe looked at the boy, crossing her arms above her chest. The boy was staring at them, curiosity filling his eyes. - "He didn't answered to any of my questions. Every time I talk to him, the only reply is a quizzical look."

The mysterious youngling limited himself to observe the stranger. His blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. He could tell both of the creatures in front of him were similar but also different from each other. The one that just arrived was certainly more alike himself.

"And his injure?" - the son of Krypton was looking at the boy as well. His chest was covered by the wall he was hiding behind.

"Gone. Completely healed. It wasn't instantly as you said it happens to you, but it was surprisingly fast." - replied Chloe, looking at Clark. He nodded. She then beckoned the boy again.

Divided by his curiosity and his distrust for the newcomer, the boy hesitated but once again he slowly gave in to her call and approached them. The taller one smiled at him, and his smile emitted as much trust as hers. Maybe even more. Looking at him, the boy felt he wasn't a threat. It was all that was needed to his distrust to fade away. Shyly, the boy smiled back at them, looking from one to another, quiet. As it normally happened, Chloe saw that it didn't took much for Clark to earn his trust. Then again, it was Clark. He exhaled kindness and that air of being the most righteous person in the world.

"He seems like a nice boy." - Clark said, looking at him.

"He is. At least, so far, he's been really sweet. In a clueless kind of way." - she answered, and then suddenly she snapped. - "Oh, I've gotta check my soup. Hey Clark, do you think you can help him take a bath?"

"What? Me?"

"It would be really awkward for me to help a teenage boy to use the shower, don't you think?" - asked Chloe.

"Most definitely. But what makes you think will be less awkward to me?" - replied the farmer.

"You're a man too. It will be easy. He is smart and I'm sure you'll just have to explain things to him once and he'll do it by himself."

"If you're sure of that, then the same goes for you." - he said, in a simplistic tone.

"Geez, Clark. Alright, alright. I'll do it." - Chloe walked to the boy and with the hand in his shoulder, turned him around and leaded the way to the bathroom. The boy, clueless, was happy to follow. - "Just make sure the soup don't burn."

Clark gave a little smile and made his way to the kitchen as Chloe and the boy disappeared inside the bathroom.

* * *

It was the middle of the night in Metropolis, and the movement at the LuthorCorp main building was diminishing considerably. The building was always busy and people were always running around in one or another floor, but generally at this hour, things would begin to calm down, at least a little. After a busy day at his office, taking personal care of some of his most important projects, all that Lex Luthor wanted was a nice glass of scotch, preferably one of his precious high class collection, and relax by the fireplace at the penthouse in which he used to stay when spending his time in Metropolis. He was preparing to leave the office, putting his laptop on its suitcase, when someone entered the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor." - the head of security, a tall and professional man in his later fifties, walked to his desk, stopping in front of it. - "I'm afraid we have a problem with the shipment security this evening, sir." - reported the man.

"Aren't you paid to deal with these kind of things?" - Lex professional and cold tone, sent shivers down the employee's spine. It was like if the man wasn't human.

"Yes sir. Sector Two is already investigating the information leak, but its safe to assume that tonight's convoy have been compromised." - spoke the security officer, trying not to appear apologetic, but efficient in his explanation. - "We've run through all the procedures for the situation, but it would be safer to postpone the shipment so the proper arrangements could be made in order to sustain the integrity of the operation, sir."

"Postponing isn't an option at LuthorCorp. You should know that by now." - replied Lex, coldly. - "Can't you guarantee the success of the operation?"

"We already made use of all the available resources we could, without the risk of causing too much commotion, to ensure the safety of the package. But given the present circumstances, the safety of the package can't be guaranteed. At least, not with the resources at hand. And adding in manpower would considerably diminish the discretion of the operation."

Lex thought for a minute, leaning back in his comfortable black leathered chair.

"In short, we need to add security, without add too much in numbers." - spoke again the head of LuthorCorp. - "How many men we have in the back of the armored car?"

"Four, sir."

"And what's the status of the GES-X5 series?." - asked Lex.

"The X5 series? It's still on trials. The results are astounding so far, but they haven't been tested on the field, sir." - replied the security officer.

"Well, the present situation seems like a good field test. Deploy one X5 unit in the back of the armored truck." - Lex got up, considering the problem solved, and took his suitcase as he walked towards the exit.

"But sir, its not guaranteed that..." - started the head of security, but he was brutally interrupted by his boss.

"It's an order." - he finished, leaving the room. - "Call me if anything happens."

"Yes sir." - replied the man while grabbing his cell phone in the pocked inside his suit.

* * *

The bath was easier then Chloe had imagined before. Luckily the boy grasped the concept of it pretty quickly, avoiding an awkward situation for the blond. She put him under the shower still with his ragged gray pants on, and after he understood what he was supposed to do, Chloe could leave the bathroom before he striped. In the end, it went pretty well, after she made clear he shouldn't eat the soap.

After she left, he put her explanations into practice. Even if he couldn't understand her words, she made great effort into express herself with gesture and examples, and somehow he felt they could interact with relative easiness. It could get confused sometimes, but he could understand her. Aside that, the cleaning ritual she had put him through was really pleasant. It made him feel renovated, and even lighter. Not to say, smelling a lot better. And it seemed to relax him too. Washing his body and soul. He took his time, enjoying the pleasure sensation of the hot water pouring over him.

Outside the bathroom, Chloe entered the kitchen, walking to the stove where Clark watched the soup.

"How's the soup?" - she asked, standing by his side.

"So far so good." - he stepped aside, letting her take over the cooking. - "How did the bath went?"

"Easier then I thought it would be. He's doing it by himself." - she said brightly, almost proud. As if her baby brother was taking his first steps. - "I needed to explain it a couple of times, but he caught on really fast."

"That's good." - stated the farmer, nodding.

"And how did it go with Jor-El?" - Chloe's curiosity finally leaked out. She had been holding it until now, and she needed to get some answers.

Clark looked at her, thinking for a minute, suddenly remembering of the lead box containing the small Kryptonite his parents had home, now hanging in his pocket. He sighed and then finally spoke.

"He didn't said much. Apparently, he know as much as we do about him." - he said, as the woman looked attentively at him. - "He said that is very unlikely that the boy is a Kryptonian. So he told me to test him."

"How?"

"Exposing him to Kryptonite. If he is like me, then it will affect him."

"What?! But that's too cruel. You will suffer. And he will as well, if he's like you." - replied the girl, disliking the idea.

"It's ok, Chloe. It won't be dangerous. If he feel uncomfortable with it, we'll know it, and close the box."

"I don't like this method Clark." - se said as she shook her head and frowned, crossing her arms above her chest, in a defensive response.

"I don't like it either, but its the fastest and safest way to verify it. And we're gonna be ok, even if we suffer for some seconds."

The girl looked at her soup, that was boiling in the stove, thinking. She knew the probability of him being really a Kriptonian was low, but if really was, she didn't want him to suffer from the green stone's radiation. But like Clark himself said, it was the fastest and safest way to make sure. And certainly the Kent's son thought it through carefully. She then nodded.

"Ok. I'll do it." - she agreed.

"There's no need for you to do it. I can manage it." - replied the Kryptonian.

"No, you don't need to suffer through it. Unlike you, I can do it without side effects." - she insisted, looking at him.

"Chloe, I would feel really bad in letting he face the Kryptonite, in case he is really like me, and watch it from a safe distance. I'll be by his side during the exposure."

She smiled. That was so Clark like. How could she not be in love with him when he was such an amazing guy? How could she not be in love with him when he was so kind, so heroic, so unbelievable selfless? So perfect. She rolled her eyes, grinning and shook her head.

"That's right, you wouldn't be Clark Kent if you didn't." - she sounded proud. He just smiled.

Both of them turned to the living room, as they heard the bathroom door open. The boy walked towards them. His hair was wet and messy, but he looked a lot better. He looked clean. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans, that Clark bought for him. It was his size, but they seemed to large to him due to his malnourishment, that made him incredibly thin. He approached them, with an smile. He was feeling a lot better than before.

"It looks like you've accomplished you mission" - said Chloe, with a smile. He didn't understood the words but felt really good about her tone. He did something right. She was happy with his actions. - "Or have gotten pretty close to it, anyway. That hair can be dried further though. Clark, can you fix the table, and take the soup out of the stove, please?"

"I'm on it."

This said, Clark fixed the table so the three of them could eat. Meanwhile, Chloe guided him to the bathroom, drying his hair a little more, and then fixing it. Now, clean and dressed better, with his hair fixed, she could tell he was pretty. Of course, he was too thin, but not ugly at all. And eating properly would change that in no time. His face was delicate and smooth, and his blue eyes fit perfectly in it. His hair was darker then hers but after cleaned, it showed to be even a lighter brown than she had imagined, and after cut, it would frame his face pretty well.

Soon after, the two walked back to the table, were Clark was waiting. The boy heard his stomach rumble as soon as the smell of the soup hit his nose. Chloe and Clark heard it as well.

"We better fix you some soup, huh?" - said the girl with a smile, sitting.

The boy watched the two of them quizzically as he unraveled the mysteries of the chair. Both the woman and the man looked in amusement as he followed her example, obviously mimicking her actions, pulling the chair away from the table and tumbled back, sitting awkwardly in it. Chloe smiled and filled his bowl with soup. He smiled back at her, and proceed to grab the food with his bare hands. No one need to explain him what to do. The need to eat is an instinct that comes naturally to anyone. Even when you're not familiar with the food. But before he could reach it, Clark held his hand.

"Wait there, buddy. You have to use a spoon for that." - he said, with a smile. The boy frowned, trying to grasp signs of what the other was saying, because the words were useless. The other let his hand go, and took and small shiny object from the table, showing it to him. Then he used it to eat.

"See? Use the spoon." - added his blond new friend.

He understood. Not the words, but their actions. Grabbing the spoon that rested by the side of his bowl, he started to eat. Or to try. Using the spoon was trickier than it seemed at first. He only managed after a few tries.

"He's a quick learner." - said Chloe, watching him eat.

"Well, its not like we're teaching him advanced physics." - replied the Kryptonian, jokingly.

Chloe smiled after faking an annoying sigh.

"That's not what I meant. It's just, he seems completely clueless about everything, don't seem to understand what we speak, but he's managing to understand what we try to teach him." - retorted the girl.

"He's basically mimicking us." - stated Clark. - "He can copy our gestures and examples, even if he can't understand our words."

She nodded. The boy was too entertained in his food to pay attention to them and his hunger fitted his body's thinness perfectly. Dinner was pleasant, Chloe and Clark talking and coming up with theories for his appearance, while the boy tried to satisfy his rumbling stomach which happened after six bowls of soup. After they all finished eating, Chloe and Clark cleaned the kitchen, the boy looking at them curiously.

"I guess we should test him now." - Started Clark after drying the last bowl.

Chloe just nodded. The three of them proceed to the living room, the boy only after the blond beckoned him. Clark sat in the couch after handing the lead box to Chloe, and the boy, after a moment mimicked him.

"Go ahead." - Clark looked at her, preparing himself to what he knew would come.

Chloe just nodded again, consternation showing in her face. She stood there for some seconds, and then opened the box. For a moment, nothing happened. Suddenly the meteor fragment started to glow, emitting it's radiation. Clark felt the usual symptoms of the exposure to Kryptonite. But to the boy they were new.

First it was a throbbing pain through all his body, and the sensation of all his strength being drained from his body. Then it was getting hard to think, as if he was losing his ability to process information. The only thing in his mind was the suffering. It was far worse than the pain he felt when he first woke up. It was hell. He tried to speak as his body tumbled sideways in the couch, without the strength to keep him straight. He listened to his own voice for the first time, in a language completely different from theirs.

Chloe watched as Clark and the boy started to react to the meteor, showing severe signs of pain and suffering, revealing the boy's lineage. But she was even more surprised by hearing his voice. He was trying to say something, that was obvious, but it was not words that came out of his mouth. It was an strange cadence of "r's", "s", "k's", and "t's", that made no sense to her. A complete alien language.

The box was opened for less then 15 seconds, when Chloe closed it again. Clark felt the symptoms disappear as soon as the lead covered the Kryptonite. He looked at Chloe, that had and worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?" - She asked, dropping the box on the coffee table.

"I'm ok." - He looked at the boy - "Did he?"

"Yeah. He felt it... And he is... Speaking... I think." - She looked at him.

He was still blabbering his strange language. He felt the pain go away and his body return to normal, but he wanted to know what happened and why. But both of his new friends didn't seemed to understand him.

"Can you understand him?" - Asked Chloe, looking at the boy.

"How could I?" - replied a puzzled Clark.

"I don't know. You're an alien too." - His response was a hurt stare that immediately made her regret what she said - "Sorry. That didn't sound right."

The boy quit talking, seeing it was useless. He limited himself to look at them. It didn't seem he could participate in their conversation.

"So... Is he really Kryptonian?" - she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I guess he is." - answered the son of Jor-El.

"And what are we gonna do with him? He can't exactly blend in, being the way he is."

"I don't now. Plus, if we don't understand what he says, we won't know anything about him." - stated Clark - "I guess I'll take him to the Fortress. Jor-El downloaded the Kryptonian language in my brain once. That's how I learned it. If he can do the same with him, we may be able to talk."

"Instant knowledge. Nice." - it was as impressive to her as it was scary. Download information to the brain? Almost Unreal. - "You're gonna take him there now?"

"Tomorrow morning. I guess... I should let you two rest for now." - he then got up, taking the small box on the coffee table and shoving it in his pocket. - "Can he stay here with you, or do you want me to take him to the farm with me?"

"He can stay. It will be nice to have some company." - she looked at the boy with a smile.

"Alright. So, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" - he said, waving as he walked to the door.

"Yeah. Good night, Clark."

"Good night, Chloe." - and a second later, in a burst of wind, he disappeared.

The boy stared where he was standing a second ago, shocked. How did the other disappear? In a moment he was there, and in the other, he wasn't. The only thing left behind was a gust of wind. He looked to the blond seated at his side, as if waiting for an explanation. She chuckled.

"Don't ask me, you're the one how should know about it." - her smile widened as she looked to his confused face. So innocent and confused. It was the same look of a lost little child. The kind of look that could bring to surface maternal feelings in any woman. - "C'mon, I'll put you to bed." - She said, as she walked him to his room.

Once there, she laid him down, after taking out the plastics she covered the bed with, before, when he was wet and dirty. Then she covered him with a blanket, wishing him a good night, and went to bed. After a little while, thinking about the mysteries that surrounded him, Chloe fell asleep. The boy stayed awake, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

The Hummer took a swerve to the right in the crossroad at 65 miles an hour, its tires screaming with the friction, almost getting out of the road and into the corn field. But luckily for the passengers, it managed not to. The powerful motored Suzuki Hayabusa followed right after, it's headlights cutting through the darkness of the late dawn.

"What the hell is that thing?! I shot it twice! Bloody fucking twice!" - yelled Randall, his British accent highlighted by his nervousness. His foot hit the gas, recovering speed after the turn. One look to the rear-view mirror showed him they were still being pursued.

"It doesn't matter what the fuck he is. Keep your eyes on the road Randall." - replied Nickels, reloading his silenced H&K MP5 Sub-machinegun. They were almost entirely out of ammunition.

"He killed Keane! I'll pop this motherfucker!" - that said, Eliah put half of his body out of the window in the back seat, aiming his silenced Colt M4 Carbine. His finger squeezed the trigger and a burst of bullets flew at the motorcycle as the flames from the weapon's blast lightened the car. Only a soft whisper could be heard from the assault rifle. His scream in the other hand, loud and clear, roared into the night - "DIE, YOU FUCKER!"

The man in the bike pulled to the right and then to the left trying to get out of the bullets way. He successfully avoided them and then shot back two times with his handgun, a Beretta 92SF. The two shots would be fatal for the young mercenary, if both of them weren't moving. The first shot hit the car's left taillight turning it into shreds. The second pierced Eliah's right shoulder, forcing him to drop the weapon, that rolled on the road while Eliah screamed, getting back inside. Another shoot from the stranger and the rear windshield from the hummer scattered itself inside the car, in a million of tiny pieces.

"Fuck! He hit me. The motherfucker hit me!" - cried Eliah, his hand pressing the wounded shoulder that bled profusely.

"Shit! Shoot him, Nickles!" - yelled Randall as he shifted the gear, gaining speed. He barely saw the sign that said: 'Welcome to Smallville, Meteor Capital of the World'.

Following Eliah's example, Nickels got out of the window with half of his body, and shoot at the biker. Sparks flew from the bike as some of the projectiles scraped the sides of the motorcycle. The biker was ready to shoot back, but the Hummer suddenly slowed down, and took another swerve, entering the main street of Smallville. The other followed behind, still in pursuit.

Both vehicles sped through Smallville's main street, until the pursuer managed an accurate shoot in the right tire of the Hummer. The blast from the exploding tire took the control out of Randall's hands, and the car spun out of control, coming to a halt in the sidewalk some feet's away. The biker pulled over and got out of the bike, aiming his pistol. Two holes could be seen in his army-like green jacket, and they were bleeding, but it didn't seem to bother him.

Dizzy from the spun, the three man in the car regained their awareness of the situation pretty quickly, like they all were trained for. They were sitting ducks in the car. They needed to buy some space between them and the pursuer.

"Fuck, we need to get some cover! Randall, help Eliah and get in the building! I'll cover you!" - that said, he left the car, aiming the MP5 and shooting. The tall man in the green army like clothes was fast enough to take cover behind a mail box. The only sound in the street was the one of the bullets piercing the mail container.

Getting out of the car as fast as he could, Randall helped Eliah to get out and carry the metal suitcase, and while Nickles was covering them, they walked to the nearest building. The nearest building for them to take cover was the Talon.

* * *

Knowing as much as he did of the world, the boy wasn't aware of the concept of crime. Or the dangerous of it for that matter. He was a very scared person, of course, not knowing anything about the world, but he was curious about almost anything as well. And the time he spent with the two persons that helped him made him unafraid of humans.

He was waiting for the girl come back, since she left him in the bed, but so far, no sign of her. And all that waiting introduced him to the peculiar feeling of boredom. Finally, when a sound came from out there, his curiosity overcame him, and he left the room. The living room was empty, the lights were off, but he had seen the place before, and could walk through it in the darkness with ease. Suddenly the front door shook, being forced. The boy just looked at it confused.

Chloe woke up with the noise of the door in the living room. Rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and quickly slipped into a robe, covering her pajamas. She got out of the room, turning the lights on in time to see the door blast open and three man entering into the apartment one of them carrying an suitcase with the LuthorCorp logo in it. Seeing the trespassers made Chloe gasp in surprise and the sound made the three man, that were focused in the door, weapons in hand, turn to them, surprised. One of them, the younger one shoot without thinking. But he shot the first one he saw. The one close to him. The boy.

In a second, the boy felt his chest hurt, an impact throwing him to the ground. He screamed in pain as did Chloe in surprise. The blond girl ran to the boy, panicking, and kneeling at his side and pulling him against her chest. The three man turned their attention away from them. They had their hands full with one stranger. They could take care do the others later. Pulling the boy's hands away from the point the bullet hit him, Chloe saw there was no blood, nor hole, other then the one on his shirt. The bullet didn't pierced his skin. She looked again to the door as a voice shouted:

"Fuck! I'm out of ammo!." - The man dropped a sub-machinegun in the floor. Then he pulled a Knife. - "He's coming! Shoot him!"

The other two fired a couple more shots, but their handguns ran out of ammo soon after. The three of them retreated into the apartment getting away from the door, from where a tall army looking man entered. He was unarmed, like them, but they were all scared of him. Without hesitation, the man walked to Eliah, and grabbing his collar threw him across the room like it was nothing. The younger of the mercenaries screamed but was silenced by the hard blown against the wall, falling unconscious. Seeing that, Nickels, who had an army combat knife in a reversed grip, sprinted forward and took a swing at the man. The man avoid the blade by leaning back, and then punched Nickles in the jaw. The mercenary's neck snapped by the strength of the man falling down, silent. Dead.

Chloe and Randall watched the stranger in green kill Nickels with a single punch. Randall was terrified. He was a former SAS operative, highly trained, but, a man who could kill someone with a single punch after being shot twice in the chest, was something beyond his understanding. Or his training.

"What in the bloody hell are you?!" - His voice came loud, but shaky.

Without a single word, the man walked in his direction. Reacting by pure instinct, his body already used to it, due training, Randall kicked the man's knee as soon as he got into reach. But the man didn't seemed to feel it. His leg barely moved, as if like Randall was kicking a log. Unnerved, the British mercenary threw two punches at the man, both of them in his torso, both of them ineffective. Still silent, the stranger threw a punch at Randall's neck, breaking it as he slammed him against the wall. The fight between them was over.

Suddenly the man turned around and looked at them. For a second he stood still, as he decided what to do. That was when Chloe's instinct snapped, and she got back from her surprised shock. They were in danger. She needed to call help. Releasing her grip on the boy, that seemed better and was looking scared while the events unfold in front of him, Chloe got up and hurried to the fine. With that, the man made his decision and crossed the room, heading her way. Chloe managed to dial the four first numbers to Clark's phone, but suddenly the man grabbed her wrist and took the phone from her, throwing it against the wall. The device was blown to pieces.

Chloe tried to get away from the attacker, shoving her fist against his face, but the man didn't even flinched. She was terrified when the man grabbed her neck and lifted her from the ground against the wall, choking her. She tried to scream for help, but his hands on her throat rendered her voice useless. Gasping for air, Chloe's body shook and trembled, white lights flashing in her vision field, due to his crushing strength.

And the boy watched in horror. He didn't understand what was happening. So far, nothing made sense to him, but one thing he was able to perceive. His friend was in pain. The stranger was hurting her. But why? She was a good person. She had helped him, and made him feel happy. Why was someone hurting her? He didn't want to see her hurt. He wanna see her smiling, like she did before that night. But the man kept hurting her. He had to do something. He had to help her.

Suddenly, filled with courage, the boy got up. The pain in his chest disappeared as adrenaline kicked in. Chloe was about to pass out, when the boy came between them and shoved the man across the room. The man fell to the ground on the other side of the living room. Chloe gasped and coughed, her lungs trying to resume their functioning.

The man got up, unharmed. Changing his target priorities, the man made his way to the boy, who was looking at Chloe. When the boy realized the man standing in front of him, it was two late. The stranger's fist hit him like a sledgehammer, slamming him against the wall. The boy screamed in pain, coughing soon after and falling to the ground. As soon as his courage came it faded away, replaced by fear and pain. The boy tried then to crawl from the stranger. He was going to hurt him and he needed to go away.

Fortunately, that bought enough time for Chloe to grab her cell phone and call Clark. He picked up after the first three calls, and all she said was "Come here, we need you".

The boy's attempt to get away from the man was futile, and he was stopped by a kick in his ribs, that made him curled up in pain. The man grabbed his shirt and lifted him from the ground then, pulling back his hand for another punch. The boy was too dizzy from the pain to see it. The man then launched his hand in the direction of the youngling's head, but it never made to its destiny. It was stopped by Clark's hand.

Chloe was relieved when a burst of wind blew her hair back, and Clark was suddenly between the stranger and the boy. Again switching his target, the man dropped the boy, turning his attention to the newcomer. It was pointless, though. Clark's hand hit the man on the chest so hard, that the he was out cold even before he hit the wall, the only thing preventing him to fly even further.

"Chloe, are you alright?!" - asked the Kryptonian, worried with her and the boy, kneeling beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Clark." - She got up, and walked towards them. - "Thanks to you two. How is he?"

Clark looked at him, and then using his X-Ray vision, confirmed that, left alone some bruises, he would be fine.

"He's gonna be ok." - He smiled at her, and them at the boy, who was clearly relieved to see them there. - "Did you called the police?" - He looked back to Chloe again.

"No, I only called you." - answered her with a puzzled look - "Why?"

"Because they're coming. I can hear the sirens. Someone must've called them"

"I don't hear anything Clark."

He just looked at her for a few seconds.

"Oh, right. Super Hearing..." - she sighed - "Well, You better take him out of here. We won't be able to explain him to the police."

"Will you be alright?" - he asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll come up with something to tell the cops. Now, you better go." - she tried to reassure him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

She nodded. She could hear the sirens now. Clark looked at her for some seconds, and then grabbed the boy. A moment later, they were gone. Chloe got up and went down to wait for the police, while formulating a story that didn't include two aliens in it.

* * *

Things went well after the police got there. Clark was relieved everything went so smooth. Chloe came up with a believable story about the intruders knocking themselves out in the brawl, what judging by the looks of them, as pretty plausible. She never mentioned the aggression one of them committed against her. She didn't want to explain how she managed to survive it.

Soon after, Lex Luthor showed up and took care of everything. With his intervention, everything was "explained", no questions asked. What this time was a good thing. When Clark got back there, everything had been settled. The official story was that four criminals robbed a LuthorCorp convoy in metropolis, and were pursued by a security guard from the LuthorCorp. The criminals entered the Talon, and the security guard went behind. They fought and the group knocked itself out in the quarrel.

Both Clark and Lex knew something was up. Clark, because of the attack of the "security guard" against Chloe. Lex wondering how his guard had being stopped by those three twerps. But both of them couldn't ask too much. After that, Chloe contacted her insurance company, and finally it was over. The boy was never mentioned.

Now, hours later, in the morning, both him and the boy were entering the Fortress of Solitude, which was still as dead as before. The both made their way to the central Crystal, the younger one following him. It didn't took much time before the crystal started to humming and glowing, until the voice finally spoke.

"What do you seek, my son?" - Jor-El's voice startled the boy, that started to look around.

"I've brought the boy. I think he is Kryptonian." - Clark replied, looking at the glowing translucent rock.

"I see. Indeed, I can tell his physiology is Kriptonian." - continued the voice. - "Did he provided you with answers, my son?"

"No. I can't understand his language."

"Is that why you seek my assistance again?" - asked the Fortress consciousness.

"Yes."

"I see. Bring him closer, I'll communicate with him."

Still looking at the glowing crystal, Clark guided the boy closer, with a hand on his shoulder. The boy, who was looking curiously at him, followed. As soon as they were close, the humming from the crystal became louder, and soon the boy saw himself surrounded by darkness. Symbols danced around him, fast and he could fell a tingling sensation on his brain, before he was drowned in knowledge. Some of it was ancient and dead, some of it, alive. His brain was boiling with information being recorded. But it ended, as suddenly as it started.

Astounded the boy looked around. To Clark he seemed surprised and a little scared.

"Can you understand me?" - Clark asked. The boy turned around to him, even more surprised.

Because he did. He understood him. That language, that before was confusing and made no sense, now was clear. Finally he could talk to them. Finally he could have some answers. Slowly he nodded. The man who had saved him before, smiled. The boy looked at him, and then spoke.

"Who are you?" - his voice was shaky and unsure.

"I'm Clark Kent. And you?"

"Me? I... Don't know..." - he said, looking at Clark - "Who am I?"

** [CONTINUES...]**

* * *

**[AUTHOR´S NOTES]**

**(Please, Read) **

Wow. That was long. And hard to write. This chapter gave me some trouble. It was hard to write the scenes with the boy, but was even harder to write the fight scene. It ended up a little rushed I guess, but I want to give the impression everything went by very fast. And because it had a lot o characters in the same scene, it was difficult to expose everyone's point of view. But, I did my best.

Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Please, don't forget to review it. =)


	3. Episode 03: Name

**[THE KRYPTONIAN'S LITTLE BROTHER]**

**by McLanche**

**DISCLAIMER!**

I do NOT own Smallville, Superman, or any of the canon characters, nor am I profiting from this history in any way. This piece is purely for entertainment only. I do own the mysterious boy and the plot, only.

**WARNINGS AND REMINDERS!**

**(Please Read!)**

First and foremost, my apologies for such a long absence. Truth is, I didn't plan on such a long hiatus, but it kind of happened. When I took notice of it, this fanfiction had been neglected for so long, that at some point I thought that it wouldn't make sense to continue it. And maybe that is indeed true. Still, Now that I got more time I decided to continue writing it, just for the heck of it. Second, now that the series is completed and Conner Kent made his debut on Smallville the story lost a lot in terms of originality. Still, I intend to work with it under a different perspective, and hope that it still has a shine of its own, that can keep you guys interested in it. I know that with the end of the series a lot has changed but the premise of the fic hasn't. I hope it still makes for an interesting reading. So, without further delay, I wish all of you a good read, and hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**[EPISODE 03 - NAME (THE UNKNOWN CHILD)]**

Lex walked down the dark pathway ahead of him with the same confidence he always did, even though the bald young man could feel the cold hand of anger grabbing at his spine. The only sound in the stone and cement hallway was the echo of his footsteps, in a somewhat hurried pace. The whole Talon situation was a complete fiasco. The billionaire was well aware of the risks from field testing an experimental bio-weapon, but he expected better results with a lot less collateral damage. So much for that. Now he had yet another Public Relations war ahead of him, piles of money spent in lawyers and lobbying, not to mention countless and tiring public appearances. But that wasn't the main reason why the head of Luthor Corp felt his insides boiling. Even more than that, doubt was the main fuel to his inner turmoil.

His mood was reflect by the way Lex opened the heavy metal doors at the end of the dimly lit hall. On the other side of the doors, a very bright room waited, covered in white tiles, and filled with metallic furnishing and hardware. Dressed in full medic garment, two men waited for him, both pale, sweaty and clearly nervous with the sudden and clearly angry arrival of their employer. The sore expression on his face was indication enough that Lex was not to be messed with, now more than ever.

"Gentlemen." - Spoke the Luthorcorp CEO as he entered, immediately laying his gaze upon the doctors as he approached a metallic table where laid the corpse of his GES-X5 specimen. - "I assume you already have a report ready for me."

Both doctors exchanged nervous glances, for a brief moment, before turning their attention back to their boss.

"Y-yes, we do. We do, Mr. Luthor." - answered the taller one approaching the table. The corpse of the big man laid nude, pallid below the bright white lights. - "Superficial examination showed several injury throughout the specimen's body..." - the man trailed off, as the other doctor, a smaller, chubby man, approached.

"Multiple abrasions, not to mention several cuts all along his body, each and every one of them differing from the other in length and depth. Certainly, none of it is related to the specimen's death." - started the other, small doctor, gesturing broadly at the body before pointing at the deceased's abdomen - "Over here, two lacerations from gunfire, which ballistics exam confirmed coming from a .357 Magnum. Point blank, it appears. While it would appear to be a very serious, probably mortal wound to a mortal, we highly doubt it had any effect on its posterior performance, since both wounds appear to have been worsened by exertion."

The first doctor nodded in agreement. Lex frowned slightly, his hand unconsciously scratching his chin in concentration.

"So, It kept fighting after getting shot." - concluded the entrepreneur. - "Interesting. But then again, that was inside It's specs. What else?"

The taller doctor nodded nervously before continuing.

"Well, you can see three bigger bruises on the the specimen's chest. Fist shaped bruises. The smaller one is an opened hand, the bigger, a closed fist." - the doctor pointed at them with the scalpel on his hand. - "Third one is on his back, no definite shape. We're guessing a plain surface. A wall. The ground, maybe." - He sighed then, dismayed. - "Autopsy showed multiple broken ribs, severed muscle tissue, as well as lung and heart trauma. The location of said damage matches the bigger bruise on the skin. Blunt force trauma is the only explanation."

"We believe... We believe the trauma came from the same punch that caused the bigger bruise." - finished the chubby scientist.

Lex nodded, apprehensively while both doctors looked at him with something akin to disbelief. They built that soldier. A Genetically engineered killing machine with metal covered bones, advanced muscular structure for higher strength and endurance, tougher skin and unbelievable amounts of pain threshold. Billions of dollars in training, mental development and conditioning, and still, there it was, laying dead on a morgue's operation litter. And they couldn't make sense of why.

"So, basically, you're telling me that he effortlessly endured two gunshots, kept fighting the assailants and then suddenly was killed... By what?" - Lex intent tone made the taller doctor take a step back. - "A punch?" - scorned the billionaire.

"We-Well..." - started the smaller doctor - "I... I mean, it's the only plausible explanation."

"You CAN do better than that, can't you, Doctor Morrison? - Lex's stare was enough to make the small man cower, which made his colleague decide to intervene.

"Mr. Luthor, we know for a fact that a human can't do that to a specimen of the X5 series."

"Your point being?" - retorted Lex.

"We can't explain it. Fact is, we are certain he wasn't killed by a human's punch. It's not possible. Still, that's what we have."

"Then what exactly killed him?" - asked the boss.

"For all we know, Mr. Luthor? A fist shaped demolition crane." - replied Morrison with a shrug.

That made Lex smirk, slightly amused. That was one mystery he would like to solve.

"Never took you for a funny man, Dr. Morrison." - he commented leaving the doctors behind and making his way to another table, where rested a very large, locked suitcase that bore a Hazard sign in it. Slowly, having all the time in the world, Lex opened it, fist by running his thumb print on a reader, then using a key he kept in his pocket which finished unlocking the very protected container. Both scientists just looked from behind while Lex admired the contents that had given him all that trouble. The package those men were sent to retrieve.

Lex couldn't help but smile as he looked at the faint glow which emanated through the room

"At least, the shipment is here." - finished the billionaire - "That's all that matters for now."

He then proceeded to close the suitcase and lock it, taking it from the table himself. He made his way to the door in a fast pace, stopping just as he reached the door, and spinning on his heels to face his employees.

"Keep on it. I want you to figure out what killed it, so we can solve the problem." - Then he turned away, and proceeded to leave the room as he finished - "We need to perfect it before starting mass production. And I want it done by yesterday." - With that, the door closed, leaving both doctors to their fate: More long nights of sleepless work.

* * *

"You don't know who you are?" - Clark asked, in a rather surprised manner.

The farmer boy knew he shouldn't be surprised by it, seeing how the unknown boy reacted when faced with pretty much anything, barely knowing how to use a spoon or how to bath. Even in the most serious cases of amnesia, such lack of memory and knowledge was rarely seen. Even so, he couldn't help but get a little bit surprised, nor could he suppress a little bit of pity for the boy in front of him. He was clad in black jeans and white T-shirt Clark bought to him the day before.

"No... I don't." - answered the kid, in his new-found language. It sounded pretty strange in his own ears. It sounded alien.

"I don't suppose you know where you came from or how you got here, as well." - Clark smiled reassuringly as he came closer to the boy.

"Nothing. I woke up amidst those green spikes..." - He closed his eyes while searching the humongous database of earthly information Jor-El had just downloaded into his brain. In a manner of seconds, he found the word. - "It was Corn. A corn field, yes." - he nodded to himself, and looked once more to the older kryptonian. - "I just remember waking up on a corn field. Then stumbling on the girl's vehicle..."

"Chloe's" - Clark corrected him, but only received a puzzled look from the young teen. He smiled. - "Her name." - clarified Clark. - "Her name is Chloe. Chloe Sullivan."

The boy nodded once more, as if reassuring the older male he would memorize it. He was about to say something when, coming from nowhere, but seeming to emanate from every crystal in the fortress, Jor-El's voice interrupted the brief exchange in a rather moronic tone:

"Second physiological analysis complete. One hundred percent Kryptonian heritage re-confirmed." - stated the shapeless entity. - "Running secondary analysis on cellular structure, solar power concentration and emanation. Running Tertiary analysis on blood, tissue and organ samples to access Health parameters. Running analysis on fragmented memory pieces and language pattern on the background." - And went silent again.

The boy looked at Clark rather quizzically.

"Kyrptonian Heritage?"

"Our race." - answered Clark with a serious look. - "I mean, at least, genetically speaking. It's an almost extinct race from a planet long destroyed. There are very few survivors from it, and we're among them."

The boy simply nodded in return, looking around the very ominous crystal cave, his rather long hair waving around with each movement of his head.

"Don't worry. We'll figure things out..." - reassured the Kent boy. The younger kryptonian simply nodded once amor.

"What about the rest of the things it said?" - asked the unknown child.

"Don't mind it. It's basically talking to himself, I'd guess..." - smiled the older male. - "Running tests on you. Maybe it'll figure something out for us."

The boy nodded again.

"We have to find something to call you, huh?" - stated Clark, while sitting on a small crystal platform. - "I'm Clark, by the way. Clark Kent." - and the boy nodded yet again.

"I wish I could tell you who I am. But I don't know." - answered the boy, quite depressed about it.

"Well, I'll call you Kryp, for now..."

"Kryp?"

"Yes. From Kryptonian." - said Clark.

The boy found it to be a very poorly conceived nickname, but decided not to comment on it. It would do.

"Alright. Kryp it is" - the boy shrugged. His eyes ran around the crystal fortress before setting on Clark once more - "That girl... Chloe... Is she a Kryptonian as well?"

"Chloe? No, she's a human."

"Really? She looks exactly like us, doesn't she? - questioned "Kryp".

"She does. But she's a human. They're the primary species populating this planet." - explained the farm boy. - "Our race looks exactly like theirs, coincidentally. Our physiology is also somewhat similar, to an extent."

"To an extent?" - asked the boy, curiously.

"To an extent, yes. We have organs like they do: Heart, Brain, kidney, livers. But we function a little different, in some ways." - continued the older kryptonian.

"How so?"

"Well..." - Clark paused, trying to figure out how to explain it. - "We have special abilities that they don't. In short, our bodies can store solar energy from the Yellow Sun. It makes us faster than them. Stronger. Better, all around. Invulnerable to almost anything."

"Like... Nothing can hurt us?"

"Something along those lines, yes." - agreed the more knowledgeable kryptonian. It was a lot more complex than that, but it was explanation enough for now. They younger male simply nodded.

A second later, Jor-El's conscience, spoke from inside the fortress, breaking the brief silence that installed itself between the two kinsman.

"Analysis complete. Blood and Tissue sample analysis show chronic Kryptonite poisoning. Kryptonian physiology heavily affected by it. Solar energy storage and output greatly affected." - stated the artificial intelligence in a very emotionless tone. Clark's looked at the central crystal, expression becoming way more serious. The boy looked at Clark, as if he had all the answers. He figured Clark would have, at least, a lot more than him. It was Clark who addressed Jor-El.

"Chronic Kryptonite poisoning?" - he asked, slightly confused. Usually Kryptonite poisoning was acute, very painful and the son of the Kent's assumed that chronic exposure would be fatal. - "Wouldn't he be dead, being chronic exposed to it?"

"What is a Kryptonite?" - questioned the boy, but neither Clark nor Jor-El minded him.

"Under normal circumstances, it would, yes" - the disembodied conscience answered Clark - "But not under the radiation of an White Dwarf Star."

"So, what does that chronic poisoning means?" - asked the older male, slightly concerned with the consequences os such thing.

"You don't have to worry, Kal-El. His life is not endangered. The poisoning means that his capacity for solar storage is reduced. While he will be able to storage it, and will develop kryptonian powers the same way you did, He won't ever be as strong as you. His body won't be able to generate de same amount of energy, let alone storage it. How strong will he become, is debatable, and remains to be seen." - explained Jor-El - "On a brighter side, it's likely that his body is more resilient than yours in the presence of Kryptonite. He will lose his powers, and feel sick but to a lesser extent."

"What's a Kryptonite?" - repeated the younger male, confused. That made Clark turn his attention to him.

"A radiative fragment from Krypton, our home planet. While we are under a yellow sun, Kryptonite is extremely harmful to us." - answered Clark. - "remember the green meteorite rock I showed you at Chloe's? That's a Kryptonite."

"I remember. Made me feel sick..." - confirmed the boy. Clark Nodded.

"That's what it does to us when we're charged with the Yellow Sun's energy." - The older male got closer to the younger. - "It will strip away your abilities, and make you suffer, so avoid it at any cost."

"Alright." - agreed "Krip". Clark turn his attention back his biological father.

"Anything else?" - Asked the son of Jor-El. - "You mentioned exposure to a White Star. That means he's been somewhere else before getting to Earth?"

"That is a certainty. There aren't many planets with sentient life under a White Star, given its very faint luminosity, not adequate for life to flourish." - Answered Jor-El. - "How he got to Earth remains a mystery."

"One we need to solve..." - finished Clark, looking at the boy whose eyes wandered back and forth from him to the central crystal, clearly at a loss. - "And soon."

* * *

It was very unusual, on a week day, for the Talon to be almost empty. On a town that had the word "small" on its name, the local cafeteria was usually the most lively place of them all. It was the only place High School students had to hang out, just as it was the only place the rest of the town's people could sit for a hot cup of coffee, read a newspaper, eat a croissant, or simply enjoy a little bit of peace in their afternoons. That usual pace was simply perfect for Lois Lane, that on a slow day like that had nothing else to do but wipe the counter, which she had done thousands of times that day, or sit on her butt and stare at the walls. Bottom line was, Smallville's number one action girl was bored out of her mind.

"Smallville" was nowhere else to be seen since the other night. Chloe simply said she was busy tidying up her place. She had to keep the Talon open even there was no costumer at all, hoping that someone would come. She sighed, tired of doing nothing, and gladly welcomed the sound of the front door opening. Not surprisingly, the costumer was someone she knew well. Lana Lang.

"Hey Lois." - Greeted the former cheerleader as she approached the counter, just as merrily as always. - "Slow day?"

"Oh, Don't get me started on that!" - replied the general's daughter. - "That police Yellow Line on the front door? Not our best advertisement!"

The other girl chuckled, softly.

"I can just imagine." - stated Lana as she sat across Lois.

"Coffee?" - offered the waitress to her boss, who nodded.

"Large one, please." - she sighed.

It was Lois's time to laugh. - "Rough day?"

"Yeah. Classes are killing me!" - complained Lana - "I mean, they're great, but makes me wonder why I used to thought that High School was hard." - she smiled.

Lois smiled right back.

"Well, one large cup of pure caffeine goodness, coming right up!" - answered Lois, pouring black, hot coffee on a large cup. A minute later, she served it on the counter. - "Here it is."

"Thank you" - Accepted Lana, using a very polite tone, jokingly. One sip of the hot beverage, and she felt a little bit better - "Ah, just what I needed."

"You're welcome." - replied Lois, with a little, charming wink.

Both were silent for a moment, but after the third sip on her coffee, Lana broke the silence once more.

"So, have you seen Clark lately?" - she asked.

"Smallville? Nope. Came home late, left early." - She shrugged. - "God knows what he does when he's not chasing after you, huh?." - as always, her mouth went faster than her brain, and she quickly regretted the way she put it. She gave Lana a small, guilty look, before continuing - "Sorry. Stupid mouth."

Lana gave a small smile. Things between her and Clark were frustratingly undecided. Of course that had just as much pros as it had cons, but was nerve-wracking nonetheless. On the bright side, she could hope for things to move along at some points, and giving her feelings for Clark, she certainly hoped for it to go that way. Still, he had way too many secrets, way too many excuses and things seemed to always fall apart when they were finally close to being together for good.

"Don't worry." - she smiled at Lois, trying to easy her guilt. - "Things are not bad between us... Just complicated."

Lois smiled.

"Complications are the one thing that Smallville, both town and boy, have no shortage of." - pointed Sam Lane's daughter.

"Tell me about it." - sighed Lana, sipping her coffee once more.

"He loves you though." - continue Lois - "You do know that, right?"

"Yeah" - blushed the former cheerleader - "I know. Doesn't make it any easier."

"Do you feel the same?" - asked Lois, once again her mouth running way ahead of her brain.

"Wow. Very subtle, Lois." - replied the other girl, amused by the other's bluntness.

"I know, right?" - she sighed - "What's wrong with me today? Its even worse than usual."

Lana chuckled while Lois shrugged it off.

"Well, do you?"

"Yeah." - Mused Lana, playing with the plastic lid of her cup - "I do. I really do."

Lois nodded as she listened to Lana's serious answer, while considering what was so good about Smallville. Every girl in that town seemed completely enticed by him, including Lana and Chloe. Was she the only girl immune to his boy scout attitude and country boy charm?

"Well. I hope things work out for the two of you" - it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth as well. She also wished for Chloe to be happy with him. Picking sides didn't seem like a good option on that situation, so Lois decided to just cheer for both of them, and be there for the one who didn't came out on top. It was the best she could do.

Lana smiled.

"Me too, Lois. Me too."

* * *

Night had already fallen once more when Clark and the unknown child made it back to Smallville once more. It had been a while since Clark had the pleasure to run around with someone else in super speed, even though he had to slow down a little bit for the other to keep up with him. Krip, how Clark had chosen to call him for now, had little to no problem adapting to his most basic powers. Since Strength, Speed and invulnerability were almost natural occurrences on their bodies under the Yellow Sun, it was pretty simple to explain then, and after a few tries, they were but blurs to what seemed to be a world frozen in time.

That was a very strange sensation for the boy. Everything simply stopped. People, their vehicles (that he now knew it were called cars), birds. Everything, just frozen like a picture, while Clark and him ran around making their way back to the City they both meet. It was a very distinct yet amazing feeling. For the boy because it was knew. For Clark because he had someone to do it with. Since Bart Allen, he hadn't meet anyone who could keep up with him to an extent, even more with a friendly attitude. It was a very pleasant change of pace.

Both of came to a halt on the alley beside the Talon, where Clark told him was a safe way to stop. Simply "appearing" in the middle of Smallville's main street could be pretty surprising to the average citizen roaming the streets in the soon-to-be-over afternoon.

"You kept up with me, huh?" - smiled Clark - "Really nice."

"Thanks." - shyly replied Kryp. - "Its easy. Once you get used to it."

"It is, isn't it?"

Both of them entered the Talon, passing by a ragged yellow police line, on their way to the stairs that lead to the upper apartment. There was only a few customers at the time but it was enough to Keep Lois busy, and keep her from noticing their arrival. All the better for them. Clark didn't want any unwanted attention for now, at least not until they could come up with a good reason for that nameless boy to be there. Moments after, they were standing in front Chloe's door.

"Here we are again." - muttered Clark, ringing the doorbell.

It didn't took long before the door opened, revealing Chloe in a very casual outfit, comprised of Jeans shorts and T-Shirts. The house behind her was seemingly recovering from the previous night's events, and as always she seemed to be dealing fairly well with the strangeness of it all.

"Clark! You guys made it back! Come on in!" - invited the blonde, quickly giving them room to enter. - "So, tell me everything!"

"Slow down, Chloe." - answered Clark, stepping inside the apartment, closely followed by the boy. Chloe smiled brightly upon seeing him again. He looked a lot better with clean clothes, his light brown hair, perfectly framing his delicate, albeit very thin, features.

"Sorry, but I'm really curious! Did Jor-El knew anything?" - asked the girl, closing the door behind them. The older kryptonian made his way to the living room, followed by the younger one. - "Did you discovered anything? Who is he, and where he's from?"

"Not that much." - said Clark. - "But first, I think you should say hi. He can understand us now."

"Oh! Really?" - gasped the blonde, quickly turning to the younger male. Suddenly she was at loss. - "Er... Hi! I'm Chloe. The one who found you." - she tried, stating the obvious.

Kryp nodded slightly.

"I remember" - he answered, shyly.

She turn back to Clark, smiling.

"He does understand us now." - she state, happily, sitting on the couch. - "So what's your name? Where did you come from? What were you doing at the road, on the rain, hurt like that?"

"Wow, slow down, Chloe" - intervened the son of the Kents. - "He doesn't remember it. Any of it."

Once more Chloe found herself at a loss. After a few seconds she regained her composure.

"Oh. Nothing?" - she turned to Kryp once more, who just waved his head in denial. - "That's terrible. Couldn't Jor-El do something about it?"

"I don't think so." - Clark answered. - "He just said that he is indeed kryptonian, and that unlike me, he hasn't been on Earth for long."

Chloe offered Clark a slightly puzzled look.

"So, he's been living on another planet?" - that was a very complex idea for Chloe, which brought a lot of questions with it. How had he gotten there, and why now?

"According to Jor-El, he has." - affirmed Clark - "He's got some leads on where, and its checking it out. We'll know more, soon." - at least, it was what he hoped. It would be very disappointing for him if Jor-El's research came up with nothing. "Kryp" seemed like a nice kid, but Clark was used to everything turning sour, one way or the other. He couldn't be sure if the boy was friend or foe just yet, even if he wanted to believe in him.

"That's good." - nodded Chloe, turning once more to the unknown boy - "So, you don't know your name?"

"No." - was his only answer.

"What have you been calling him?" - she asked to the other male.

"Kryp." - Clark shrugged. - "From Kryptonian."

"Kryp? Seriously Clark? That's the best you can come up with?" - Chloe rolled her eyes, sighing in disbelief.

"Well, it's not like I'm used to naming people." - pointed out a slightly offended Clark Kent.

"Fair enough." - answered Chloe. - "But we certainly can't introduce him to anyone with a name like that. He's not a dog!"

"I know." - he sighed - "It was temporary."

Chloe nodded, her gaze turning back to the boy who quietly observed the exchange between them. He was clearly lost, trying to keep up with them, and Chloe couldn't blame him. In his position she would be scared out of her mind, and she figured it was precisely what he was thinking. Clark and herself where still considering if he was another problem to solve, something dangerous, and the boy himself was probably considering if he should trust the two strangers who where talking about him as if he wasn't even on the room. He knew nothing of the world he was in, had nowhere else to go, and no one else to be with. How terrifying could that situation be? Sighing, she turned back to Clark:

"Do you have any idea of what to do next?" - was her question, which Clark briefly answered by shaking his head.

"No. But he's a Kryptonian like me." - he looked at the boy now sitting at his side, who was looking back at him. Chloe knew Clark well enough to see that he felt responsible for the boy, even though that wasn't his fault or responsibility in any way. Still, that was one of his strongest points. - "I've got to look out for him. I'll talk to my parents and figure something out. Can you keep him here for the time being?"

Chloe nodded, looking at him.

"Sure, But I can't keep him here for to long without arousing suspicion. Lois will be poking around soon enough, and I have no clue on how to explain having an unknown, unnamed fifteen year old boy living with me." - answered the blonde. Clark nodded immediately, clearly understanding the predicament. They would have to come up with a very good explanation for that. - "He's welcome to stay for as long as needed though." - she smiled at the boy, the same way she had done before, when they were meeting one another.

And he felt compelled to smile back, even as shyly as he was. Something in her simply drew his smile out of him, even unaware of it.

"Good. I'll sort it out with my parents by tomorrow. I'll also drag Lois home so she won't have the opportunity to bother you." - said Clark, getting up from the couch, followed by both the boy and Chloe. - "I better be going. It won't be an easy conversation."

"Alright. We'll be here until you do." - reassured Chloe, with a smile on her lips.

Clark nodded, quickly.

"See you later Chloe." - he said to her, before turning to Kryp. He seemed harmless, and trustworthy, but he couldn't help to worry about Chloe being alone with a stranger. - "Take care of her for me, ok?"

"Alright." - replied the kid.

"See ya." - waved Chloe as the Kent boy walked out the door. Then she closed the door and turned to her visitor. - "Well, here we are. Guess we can talk now, huh?"

"Yes." - he replied shyly.

"Good. That's good." - she stated, noticing that a slightly awkward atmosphere installed itself between them now that hey were alone. She shook the feeling the best she could. - "So did you enjoyed the soup last night? I still have some of it."

"Oh... Yes, it was... enjoyable" - answered the kryptonian boy, giving brief pauses to chose from the many different words on his new found vocabulary.

"I'll heat it for dinner then. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower? I believe I don't need to explain it again, right?"

"No, I remember it." - he nodded, confident.

Good! Go right ahead!" - she smiled, brightly as always - "Dinner we'll be ready when you're done." - she continued, making her way to the kitchen.

The boy voiced no objections, and simply went to do as he was told.

* * *

Clark was home just about a few seconds later after leaving Chloe's apartment. It took him that long, because he stopped to convince Lois to go straight home. He was a very lousy liar, but he was confident enough that the girl would do as he said, believing Chloe was tired from tidying up and went straight to bed. Now, he had at least half an hour to sit and explain the situation to his parents, and decide what to do with boy. Both Jonathan and Martha were already aware of the boy's presence, since they paid for the clothes Clark bought him, and were just waiting new information to decide what to do. As always, Clark was glad he could count on them to help, whenever needed. Even with things getting weirder and weirder around them. It was with that thankfulness in mind that he walked inside the house.

"I'm home" - announced the son, being greeted by the his parents, that stood in the kitchen. Jonathan on the table, with nice cup of hot coffee, and Martha on the sink. The fresh smell of hot cookies filled the whole house, watering his mouth instantly.

"Took you long enough, son." - said Jonathan Kent, aware that he sounded way harsher than he meant to. - "I thought you would help me fix the tractor, today." - gladly, he knew that both Clark and Martha knew that a whole lot of his harshness was just his way of showing concern.

Clark flashed him a slightly guilty smile.

"Sorry, dad. I got caught up in this."

"There's no problem, Clark..." - intervened Martha, shooting a repressive look to her husband. - "We understand the situation is serious."

"Yes. Of course we do." - agreed Jonathan, completely convinced by her look. - "So? Anything new?"

"Actually, yes. He is indeed Kryptonian. But he can't remember who he is and why he is here." - explained Clark, sitting beside his father. He reached for the cookie jar, but was suddenly interrupted by a slap on the wrist.

"Clark Kent!" - came the voice of a very serious Martha Kent - "GO and Wash your hands before eating! You just got home!"

Clark gave her a very apologetic, yet charming smile. Jonathan couldn't help but smile as well. No matter how old and independent he was now, Clark would always be the obedient son. And Martha, it seemed, would always be the energetic mother.

"Sorry 'ma." - he asked, making his way to the sink. Martha agreed and took a cookie for herself, smiling as well, as her son diligently washed his hands.

"Seriously, I always wondered where did you learn your manners." - she sighed.

"And I always answer the same thing, mom. On a farm, remember?" - he smiled and sat once more, this time successfully reaching for his cookie.

"Can we get back to the issue at hand, please?" - asked Jonathan. He didn't want to kill the lighter, normal family mood, but he wasn't known for liking unresolved situations.

"Yes, sorry." - asked the mother, turning to Clark once more. - "Go on, Clark."

Clark's smile died off, as he resumed his train of thought, nodding.

"So, we know for a fact that he's kryptonian and has some kind of amnesia. He spent his time until now living on another planet, under a White Star, according to Jor-El." - continued the son, while his parents listened, paying close attention to each word. - "I think... I think he's just another Kryptonian kid lost in this galaxy."

"As much as I want to believe in all of it, Clark, isn't it possible that he's just faking the illness?" - asked Jonathan.

"I don't think so, dad." - replied his son - "Jor-El seemed to confirm it."

"Can we be sure, this isn't another of Jor-El's plans to win you over?" - asked Martha, with concern clear on her soft-spoken voice. - "He's very set on you fulfilling your destiny, whatever it is."

Jonathan nodded, gravely looking at his son. He couldn't agree with his wife, more. It wouldn't be the first time Jor-El would use Clark's good nature against him, and Jonathan was well aware of the lengths the alien AI would go to force Clark into taking the choices he believed to be the right ones. Every caution wasn't enough when dealing with his son's biological father.

"That..." - Clark shook his head, but had no arguments to disprove it. - "I don't know. It's possible."

"We have to be very careful, Clark." - warned his father. - "At least until we know what we're dealing with."

"I know! And I will be. Believe me, if that boy is a menace to any of us, I'll be the first to acknowledge it." - he pleaded. - "But I don't think it is. When I look at him, at his eyes... He's lost. If he's a part of Jor-El's or anyone's plan, I don't think he's aware of it himself."

"I don't know, Clark." - Jonathan was very reluctant on the subject, it was clear for both his wife and son. He was always the cautious one, putting the safety of his family in the first place, even if it meant to be a little bit narrow minded or even ignorant about something.

"You don't understand, Dad." - answered his son. It was pretty difficult to explain what he felt to others. They could never understand what it meant to be like him. Different. Unique. Alien. What it felt to finally find someone like you, after so long. Someone who could understand. Of course Clark worried about the same things Jonathan did. He worried about leaving Chloe alone with him. But on the other hand he wanted to believe, for once, that something good could come with no strings attached. And for some reason, the few times he looked on the boy's eyes, he did. He was well aware of how gullible he could be, always trying to see the best in others, but that wasn't enough to change his nature.

"What do you want us to do, Clark?" - Asked Jonathan.

"I... I don't know, dad." - answered his son, honestly. - "I really don't know what to do, but... I mean, you guys gave me a chance. I could've grown to be anything. But you loved me and cared for me all the same. He deserves the benefit of the doubt, doesn't he? I want to help him."

Of course he did. That wasn't surprise enough for Martha, knowing her son. They were the ones who taught him to help those in need, often regardless of danger. And he did it for humans, all the time. Why wouldn't he desire to do the same for someone like him?

"Clark..." - started Jonathan again, but Martha quickly interrupted him.

"Why don't you bring him here, tomorrow?" - suggested her, trying to appease both of them. - "Then we can meet him. Can't hurt, right?" - she asked, looking at her husband.

"Sure." - sighed Jonathan. - "Why not?"

Both of them could see he wasn't entirely convinced of it, but was able to at least, see reason in their words.

"Alright. I'll bring him over tomorrow, then." - agreed their son, with a sigh of relief.

"It's a deal. Now go take a shower, and I'll serve dinner for you." - finished Martha Kent.

"Alright, mom." - Thanked Clark, as he went to the stairs. Once there, he turned to his parents once more. - " And, thanks. Both of you."

"We still haven't done anything, son." - answered Jonathan, taking a sip from his coffee.

"But you're willing to help. That's good enough for me." - smiled Kal-EL, climbing the stairs right after.

The kitchen went suddenly silent with just Martha and Jonathan in it, the only sound present being the one from Martha getting ready to cook. She guessed a simple cheese omelet would do for Clark, and could be simply be re-heated for Lois once she came back home. She was getting the eggs of the fridge when Jonathan spoke again.

"So, do you think this is a good idea?" - he asked, concerned.

"What exactly?" - she asked back.

"Getting to know this boy." - he clarified.

"Well, Clark think that's a good idea..." - she answered, while preparing the food. - "That should be good enough for us, no?"

Jonathan sighed, heavily. - "I just don't know what good will come out of it."

"We'll wait and see then." - she answered once again. - "Clark's been looking for someone to connect to, to understand him, for years. We can't deny him that."

"I know."

"So, let's meet him." - concluded Martha - "Then we'll sit, talk, and decide on what to do."

Jonathan nodded then, finally giving in. Both of them heard a car approach as soon as Martha finished her sentence, assuming it was probably Lois coming back from work. For now, that subject was closed. With some luck, they could resume ir, and end it definitely, on the next day. Martha suddenly felt a pair of arms embrace her, tenderly, and the rough touch of Jonathan's beard as he kissed her cheek. A smile crossed her lips as she continued cooking. They had each other, they had Clark, and every time she put things on that perspective, she knew no challenge was great enough that they couldn't overcome.

"Lois is back." - she announced, in a very soft voice. - "Right on time for dinner."

* * *

Back at Chloe's apartment, dinner had been way quieter than at the Kent's. Both Chloe and the boy ate in silence, after he complimented the soup a couple times, which she knew it wasn't that good to begin with. Still, even for her, it was pretty difficult to simply start a conversation with him, out of the blue. It was very strange that she thought it was a bit easier to talk to him, when he had no idea of what she was saying. She did have a lot of questions and wanted to know him better, but she simply couldn't find a way to start. On the boy's part he simply have no idea of what to say, no matter how much he wanted to talk to her.

None of them could say that it was unpleasant, though. It wasn't the kind of awkward silence that seemed to permeate a room full of distrust and secrets. They just enjoyed the other's company, silently, while eating. And that had been all. After they finished, she started to clean up, and he made his way to the room she offered him.

Now, as he looked out of the window in the dark room, only lit by the moonlight, the unnamed boy pondered about what was going to happen. Where would he go? What should he do? He had no home to return to, at least not in that planet. He had nothing to do, he knew no one. He couldn't remember his own name. He was still surprised that he knew so much, and could grasp concepts about life that before didn't even crossed his mind. Was that a result of the knowledge hat being called Jor-El shared with him, or something he already knew, but just now started to pay attention to? He couldn't say.

Still, he was pretty much able to recognize that there was no place for him, anywhere in that world. Truth was, people had a way to be "eased" into life, growing up somewhere that served as ground zero, as a platform for them to balance themselves before facing the world. He had been "born" the day before with no clue as to where he belonged, if he even belonged somewhere. That was one thing that could make the future something very uncertain. And scary. Very scary.

His train of thought was broken by three soft taps on the door. Soon after, it was open.

"Hey. Can I come in?" - asked Chloe, with the same gentle tone he always heard on her.

"Of course." - he answered, looking at her. It was her house after all.

"I was afraid you'd be sleeping already." - she confided, looking at him.

"No." - he answered the obvious without noticing, then added - "I don't feel... sleepy."

She couldn't help but to find cute the way he seemed to wrestle with his own brain, looking for the right words.

"I understand..." - replied Chloe, smiling. She got closer to him, and sat on the bed, right behind him. The wind outside entered the open window, making the boy's hair wave around him. It was slightly cold to her taste, making her rub her arms, but he didn't seem to mind it. - "Have Clark told you? About your gifts?"

"Yes, a little." - he answered, assuming she spoke of his strength, speed, and invulnerability.

"About where you came from?"

"Yes, that too." - he nodded, still looking through the window.

Chloe nodded, falling silent once more, looking at the sky, over his shoulder. A few stars could be seen between white clouds, and the young woman wondered which one of them had he come from. Where had he grown, and how he got there, on Earth after that. Most of all, she wondered why he couldn't remember anything. She remembered when Clark went through the same thing not able to remember anything, his frustration and how helpless he where. She imagined he was going through something very similar, but worse. A lot worse. Clark had people who remembered him. The boy didn't. The thought of it made her heart tight in her chest.

"I can't imagine how it feels. Can't imagine What is like... Not knowing anything." - she started, looking at him once again. - "But you can talk to me about it, if you want. It helps."

"How it... feels?" - he asked, thinking about it for a moment. It was pretty hard to put his feeling into words, let alone on their strange and very limited language. He did his best to summarize it - "It's scary. I'm... Scared."

"I know." - replied Chloe. She saw that the moment he woke up, the night before.

"I don't know what to do. Don't know where to... go." - he confided, turning to face her, leaning his thin, malnourished body against the window frame. - "I don't know if any of it has... A meaning..."

"We'll figure it out." - reassured the girl. She simply felt compelled to do it, noticing the fear and doubt in his words. - "I promise. Clark. Me. We'll help you."

The boy looked at her, for a brief second, that seemed to last an eternity for him. She was smiling gently, and nothing could be seen on her expression but caring and gentleness. The small smile on her lips were prove enough that she would give her best to help him, and for a brief, fleeting moment, he felt better. Then, he nodded. Her smile widened.

"But first, we need to find you a name. No way I'm calling you 'Kryp'!"- she stated, changing the subject. It would do them no good to dwell on what they couldn't change. Or even explain.

The boy smiled a little.

"I would like that." - he answered. Kryp sounded horrible, even to his own ears.

"We could look at some name lists if you want. So you can find one you like." - proposed Chloe, smiling.

"Me?"

"Yes. It's your name after all." - replied the girl, still wearing the same smile.

The boy pondered about ir for a few seconds, then shook his head, softly. She was about to ask why not, when he continued.

"You choose." - he said. Chloe's puzzled look in response to that, clearly stated that she would require a bit more of explanation about it. He promptly gave her. - "My name. You choose it."

Her eyes widened a bit, and she nervously smiled at him. That was a lot of responsibility, right there. Now she knew the kind of pressure Clark felt, that made him settle with "Kryp". So much that calling him "Kryp" almost sounded like a good idea. It was his gaze, intently piercing her eyes, that made her take the responsibility to herself. She promised she would help, and she would honor that promise. On itself, the fact that he gave her that decision showed that he trusted her, a lot more than she expected him to do, so soon. And that was enough for her at that moment.

"Alright." - she answered, the same nervous smile on her lips, despite her decision. - "I'll do it. I'll choose your name."

"Thank you." - he said simply, looking at her. Chloe couldn't help but smile back.

For a moment, she considered which name would fit that skinny, homeless boy. Naming someone was pretty difficult, to the point that she wondered how did parents were able to settle on which name they would give their children. And that happened when they were babies. Doing it for a teenager was even harder.

Chloe was getting to the conclusion that it would take a while for her to chose one, when she suddenly remembered a conversation she had with her father, years ago, when life was way more simple, without aliens and meteor freaks, and world scale conspiracies, and she asked her father if they never wanted other kids. Two years after Chloe was born, according to him, her parents tried to have another child. Apparently both wanted a boy and a girl. Unfortunately, her mother miscarried it, before they could even know if it was a boy or a girl. But they had already chosen a name for him, if he was indeed the boy they expected. When she heard it, she thought it was a beautiful name, but ever since, every time she heard it, it gave her a sense of loss that she couldn't explain. Made her remember the brother she never had. Maybe it was the time to change it. To let such a beautiful name to have a different meaning in her life. It was decided then.

Given, of course, that he liked it.

"Andrew." - she finally said, her voice all but a whisper, as if she pondered the decision herself. Then, with more confidence, she asked. - "What do you think of Andrew?"

The boy looked at her for a few moments, where the young woman could just wonder what went through his mind. Then, he flashed her a beautiful, delicate and satisfied smile, that put her at ease. She knew he had liked it, before he even answered.

"Andrew." - he mused, carefully examining how it sounded on his own voice. - "I like it."

Chloe smiled, brightly, looking at the boy.

"Good." - replied the girl, contented. She was afraid he wouldn't like it, but couldn't have imagined she would feel this glad that he did - "We're settled then."

The now named boy nodded at her.

"Thank you." - he said then, and she could feel the gratitude in his tone. - "It... Means a lot to me." - he added, trying to convey the much it did, without really knowing how to.

"You're welcome." - she answered, smiling, while she looked at her watch. - "It's getting late. We should get some sleep. Tomorrow morning, we'll meet the Kent's at Clark's house."

"Alright" - answered the boy, as he watched Chloe get up, and make her way for the door. She was about to close the door again when he addressed her once more, his hand reaching for her in the distance, but lost in the room's shadows. - "Chloe..."

"Yes?" - she asked, turning back to him, her hand still holding the doorknob.

"Thank you."

She smiled, softly.

"You already thanked me, silly."

"No." - retorted the boy. - "Not for this..."

"For what?" - she asked, slightly confused.

"For finding me." - he said, simply, his tone carrying way more than words ever would. - "Thank you."

Chloe felt her heart warm inside her, beating slightly faster than she was used to. Only a few times in her life a simple 'thanks' was said in such a way that could mover her close to tears, but that was definitely one of them. Simply because it was said in a way that made clear that she, and everything she did, meant more than anything else to him. She had given him all he had. And that was an emotion so powerful that was clear in his voice.

"You're welcome, Andrew." - she replied with a warm smile on her lips as she closed the door.

**[CONTINUES...]**

**[AUTHOR S NOTES]**

**(Please, Read)**

After so long, I'm finally updating this fic. Third chapter was very challenging as I had to show a lot of mixed feelings about the situation on a lot of different characters. I hope it didn't get messy or inconsistent. I plan to develop romance slowly between all planned pairings, and for that to happen I need to create a solid base from where I can start exploring each character's feelings. I don't know yet how the future characters in the Series like Tess, Ollie or Kara will fit in it, but I'm planning on adding a lot of characters for the DC Universe in it, just as the series did. The only things I'm sure about is the two main pairings in the fic. Aside from that, everything is just a great possibility I'm toying with. Any suggestion and ideas you guys who read and like it have, feel free to toss me. =)

I hope you all like where I'm going with this, and ask you to review it with your opinions, critics and impressions, to help me create a nice, interesting story.


End file.
